The First Time
by MetaSigma
Summary: This is a recounting of the first time Mew Nadie "saved" MetaSigma. Yes...I said that right...SAVED.


**The First Time**

**(This is a story of the first time Nadie "saved" Meta from something that was going on, and it's more of an abbreviated version of the story as it will be picking up from where Aaron has found the downed spacecraft in another dimension and is about to embark on a journey there.)**

**Aaron's apartment...**

**"Come on Aaron!" Nadina moaned at Aaron as he continued to run different scans on his laptop.**

**"Nadina...seriously. I told you this is way to dangerous for you," Aaron responded without even batting an eye or hesitating.**

**"This can't be worse than when I helped you fight the DNA Ghost," Nadina huffed.**

**"Ohhhhh believe me yes it can. I told you I've fought a lot of things in my lifetime and believe you me this ranks up there with some of the worst."**

**"But I can be of help, Aaron!" Nadina begged again.**

**"Nadie...seriously, WHY do you want to fight so bad?"**

**"Because!"**

**"And that kind of answer is?"**

**"It's just an answer of why!"**

**"That's not an answer. That's an excuse," Aaron groaned and shook his head.**

**"Pleeeeeeeease?" Nadina gave him puppy-dog eyes trying to use her moe face to influence him to let her go.**

**"Nadina Mason...I said NO."**

**"FINE!" Nadina stomped off into the spare bedroom and flopped down on the bed pouting like a three year old.**

**"Seriously...what is that girl's problem THIS time," Aaron thought as he finished checking over all the data on Windstrom and made his final analysis of the situation. "Well it's now or never," he let out a breath and spoke up, "Windstrom prepare to open a portal to the co-ordinates located.**

**"Affirmative," Windstrom responded in his usual cold metallic robotic voice.**

**"Hey Nadina," Aaron said calling his friend out from the spare room.**

**"I'm not talking to you Aaron!" Nadina responded frustrated.**

**"Oh for the love of...what are you three again or something?"**

**"You won't let me go and you think you'll be fine all by yourself! I've helped you out before and you treat me like I don't know the first thing about being a hero!"**

**"Nadina this isn't be a HERO. This is dangerous work. You don't get any do-overs. One slip and you die. That's all there is to it."**

**"Exactly! One slip up and YOU die!"**

**"Nadina...seriously."**

**"We're through talking, Aaron!" Nadina shut the door and basically mumbled about on the bed again.**

**"Wow...seriously, and she expects me to bring her with me when she's being a complete baby about all this."**

**"Windstrom open a portal to the co-ordinates and equip my armour in mid-transfer."**

**"Affirmative...portal opening."**

**A massive rip in the space-time continuum opened and Aaron stepped through it. Before it could close Nadina quickly opened the door to the room and jumped through just as it closed behind her.**

**Another dimension...**

**MetaSigma appeared on the other side of the portal and looked around trying to spy anything he might have missed the first time on his scans. A few scant seconds later he heard a voice yell out, "CATCH ME!"**

**Meta turned around confused and saw a cat eared girl come popping out of the portal and plowing into him which he easily caught. He tried his best to keep his face straight and his emotions from going off, but he still said sternly, "Mew Nadie what the HELL did I just tell you?"**

**"Uhhhhh that you need help?" she gave a cheesy grin clearly seeing that Meta was trying not to just explode in rage on her.**

**"Seriously...now I have to take care of a fricking teenager HERE as well."**

**"Hey! I'm mature enough to take care of myself! Don't lump me in with all those other prissy super hero girls who need to be saved all the time!"**

**"Mew Nadie...I just saved you from falling over into...well whatever the hell is under our feet. I think that constitutes the fact you're not better than them when 'I' have to save you over and over."**

**Mew Nadie puffed up her cheeks and responded, "You know I thought about saying thank you, but I can tell it'll just fall on deaf ears."**

**"You're right, because obviously you can't follow orders it seems so why would it matter WHAT you said."**

**Mew Nadie continued to puff up her cheeks and turned her head away in rebellion as Meta just dropped her to the ground with a thud. "Hey! Don't just DROP me like that! That's rude!"**

**"Then don't come FLYING through a portal to some unknown dimension when I clearly told you NOT too!"**

**"I'm here now and I'm helping so get used to it Aaron!" she responded using his name.**

**"FINE, NaDINA," Meta responded clearly pissed.**

**"So what's going on then?"**

**"None of your damn business, you want to live you stick close and FOLLOW ORDERS."**

**"Aright, aright, jeeze take a chill pill you old geezer."**

**"You know I could very easily open a portal and boot your ass back home Nadina. So be THANKFUL I'm letting you come with me."**

**He had her there and she looked down nodding slightly, "I'm sorry, and I'll make sure I listen."**

**"Thank you," Meta calmed down and motioned her to follow him.**

**An opening in the side of the hull of craft is where Meta and Mew Nadie went in and Meta continued to look around careful and slowly. After a few moments Mew Nadie again asked, "So...is there anything in particular I should be looking out for?"**

**"Yeah...if something moves...it dies. Nothing here is good news Mew Nadie."**

**"Nothing?"**

**"Basically we could be walking into a trap, or we could get the jump on this guy."**

**"But what if something moves?"**

**"Do you always ask such basic questions?"**

**"Well...excuuuuuse me if I haven't been a superhero as long as you!"**

**"Nadie...seriously...now is not the time for you to be throwing a temper tantrum again. We slip, we die...that's how this works ok?" Mew Nadie again puffed her cheeks and started checking around. After walking for a matter of hours, or what seemed like hours, the two heroes entered a large room and what appeared to be a decrepit old monitor. "Must be the control room..." Meta mumbled.**

**Suddenly the power to the room came on and a massive dimensional barrier engulfed the room making it so no one could come in...or out. "Meta?" Mew Nadie looked around unsure of what was going on.**

**"We...just walked..."**

**"Into a trap...hehehehe," A sinister voice finished his sentence.**

**"Yeah, thanks there buddy for killing my wonderful line," Meta grumbled.**

**"Oh how I do love to kill the one liners of heroes! I must be getting good if I can tell what you're about to say! I think all those people I've turned into mind zombies seem to be...rubbing off on me, as they say?"**

**"Great even your sense of humor has become so stupidly twisted I want to gag. It's not just your face anymore."**

**"This coming from you? Please...you're no pretty boy so what makes you think you can get the girls any better?"**

**"Because obviously I HAVE a girl right HERE," Meta pointed to Mew Nadie who was still looking around searching for where the voice came from.**

**"I know you had to BRIBE this girl to come with you to make that joke work dear boy, but please you didn't have to drag her to an early grave."**

**"You know for all that knowledge you've gained you seem to be pretty ignorant of who she is or WHAT she did to even get here. She practically THREW herself on me the moment I got here!"**

**"Yes...hehehehe, I saw that and I must say it was quite hilarious seeing girls 'throw' themselves all over you."**

**"Meta?" Nadie asked looking around still.**

**"Whatever you do, DON'T attack when he appears," Meta whispered to her.**

**A figure appeared hovering above them and chuckled saying, "Keeping secrets from me now are we? That's not very nice!"**

**Suddenly Mew Nadie pulled out her boomerang and as she was about to throw it Meta yelled, "MEW NADIE I SAID DON'T-"**

**"Ribbon...Lightning Tremor!" Mew Nadie yelled and threw her boomerang at the villan.**

**"Oh what fun! A new toy!" the disfigured creature yelled and literally grabbed the boomerang out of midair like it was nothing and yelled back as he threw it back even harder at it's original thrower, "Here have a taste of your OWN medicine!"**

**The boomerang was coming so quickly Mew Nadie had no time to react and Meta quickly grabbed her and dodged to the ground, but not before the boomerang had sliced through his armour and opened a gash in his left arm. "Meta!" Mew Nadie looked at the blood dripping from his arm and the pain on his face, "Oh my God I'm so sorry I just...I don't know what I was thinking."**

**"Stay...back...I'll handle this," Meta grit out words.**

**Mew Nadie nodded slowly as Meta got back to his feet and questioned, "So then you Two-Face wannabe, how about you tell me WHY you've people into this comalike state?"**

**"Well...I'm a dream eater you see, so I have to naturally attack people in their dreams. How else do you expect me to do my work?"**

**"Uh...how about you change professions and get some counseling. I know a GREAT guy who knows how to find the perfect job for you!"**

**Clearly unamused the dream eater responded with a snide remark, "Yes and I know a great guy about how your FACE can be rearranged."**

**"Do tell..." Meta said brandishing his beam saber. The dream eater pulled out a giant scimitar from his mouth and chuckled. Meta let out a war cry and attacked. The two engaged in an epic duel that shook the barrier just from the blows each weapon had upon the other.**

**"You seem a little slow! Could it be that wound hurt you more than I thought?" The dream eater taunted Meta.**

**"Heh, must be your _imagination_ if you think a silly wound like this is gonna do anything to me," Meta responded in his trademark cocky attitude.**

**"I'm going to make sure I do more than just wipe that SMILE off your FACE!" the dream eater said letting loose a slash that was so immense that the force of the blow impacted the barrier and broke through it.**

**Meta looked at the crack in the barrier and thought, "Holy crap I better watch my p's and q's, this guy isn't messing around."**

**The action picked up even more as each slash and blow thrown continued to shake the entire ship. "What's going on Meta? You concerned?"**

**"Wow what did you pick up from people's dreams!" Meta said throwing another devastating slash.**

**"Oh a little of this and a little of THAT!" The dream eater threw a hard swipe and clashed his blade on Meta's beam saber. The sparks were flying all over the place as energy and demonic energy clashed and scrapped against each other as the other tried to push his blade closer to the other. "You know...I've seen things in dreams that would make men cry and run to their mommies. Do you want to know?"**

**"Not...really!" Meta responded.**

**"Well in this one dream-"**

**"Ribbon...Lightning Tremor!" Mew Nadie suddenly threw her boomerang again.**

**"MEW NADIE WHAT ARE YOU-?" Meta screamed out losing his focus and feeling the dream eater's blade slide down and slash through his armour and exposing a massive wound on his chest. Meta screamed in pain and the dream eater again grabbed the boomerang and threw it back with resounding power.**

**"I though you had figured it out by now little girl!" the dream eater yelled as the boomerang hurtled at a blinding speed back at Mew Nadie. There was no way she could dodge it in time and she stood there as suddenly Meta shielded her and it was as if time itself had stopped. She saw the boomerang literally go through his left shoulder and was sticking out the other side of his body. She could see the pain and agony on his face and yet she could see something else she had never seen on his face before. A gentleness that literally made her heart weep.**

**"M-Meta?" she said through a voice that sounded like she had been crying.**

**"Damn you Mew Nadie...I thought I told you...to let me handle...this, but...I'm just...glad you're ok." Meta coughed out some blood and collapsed onto the ground.**

**"META!" Mew Nadie screamed as the dream eater merely hovered above them and laughed knowing full well he had the upper hand easily.**

**"Oh come on now no tough guy response that it doesn't hurt? No I'll save you because I love you corny line? Come on now...seriously when you save a girl's life it's because you love her isn't it!"**

**Meta could only laugh as the pain continued to throb throughout his body and he rolled over onto his back to face the dream eater and responded, "Wow...you really are a piece of work. You think I saved her because...I love her? Dude...you must have picked up some pornographic dream because I sure and shit DON'T love her, but damned if I'm going to let some...disfigured assface dream eater hurt her."**

**The dream eater growled and responded, "So be it...those words are your last...and to your grave they shall be!"**

**A massive wave of dark energy began to surround the dream eater and the entire room went dark. It brough a chill to Mew Nadie's entire body and she looked around for any sign of where the dream eater might be.**

**"Nadie..." Meta whispered, "I'm sorry."**

**"No...no...I'm sorry for...causing all of this," Mew Nadie had tears in her eyes, "If I had just listened..."**

**"Don't even finish...that sentence. We'll be fine...somehow and we'll discuss it when...we get back home."**

**"But Meta!"**

**Meta looked up at her with a warm smile despite the blood coming from his mouth and responded, "Have faith in me ok?"**

**Mew Nadie blushed slightly and responded with a nod, "Ok..."**

**"Now...when I tell you too...I want you to throw your boomerang at him."**

**"Are you crazy? You saw what he did the last two times!"  
"I...know."**

**"Then why?"**

**"Have...faith."**

**Mew Nadie looked at him and nodded responding scared out of her mind, "This better work or I'm holding you responsible!"**

**Meta laughed and responded in pain, "You got it."**

**The dream eater let out a yell and came at them sword brandished. "Now DIE!"**

**"Now Mew Nadie!"**

**"Ribbon...Lightning Tremor!" Mew Nadie threw her boomerang as hard as she could.**

**"That silly trick AGAIN? Oh this time I'm going to make SURE you die by your own weapon!" The dream eater stopped his plunge and grabbed the boomerang in mid flight.**

**"MOONLIGHT BLAST!" Meta suddenly let loose a massive wave of energy catching the dream eater totally off guard.**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHTTTTTT?" The dream eater was completely enveloped in a wave of pure energy as it torn him completely apart and his blade dropped to the ground with a THUD.**

**"We...we did it?" Mew Nadie couldn't believe it.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"I did it! I SAVED META'S LIFE!" Mew Nadie seemed overjoyed.**

**"W...What?" Meta slowly got back to his feet as the dimensional barrier started to collapse and the entire ship started to break apart.**

**"I can't believe...wow...that's...that's a first!"**

**"Mew Nadie!"**

**"You can thank me later Meta! Let's go home before this place breaks apart!" Mew Nadie gave Meta a thumbs up. "Windstrom open a portal for home and make it snappy!"**

**A portal opened and Mew Nadie helped Meta into it as the ship completely fell apart and disintegrated into nothingness.**

**A few days later...Healing water chambers...**

**Nadina stepped into the waters and saw Aaron without his shirt on floating gently in the waters. "Hey, how are you feeling?"**

**"Like I got cut up pretty good?"**

**"Still hurting a little?" Nadina chuckled slightly.**

**"Like when I fell off my bike for the first time," Aaron deadpanned a joke.**

**"Yeah...I said I was sorry ok?"**

**"Relax Nadina, I said it's all water under the bridge."**

**"Well...now I have a wonderful memory!"  
"A memory of WHAT? How you almost got us both killed because you didn't listen to me?"**

**"Nooooo silly. A memory of how I saved you for the first time!"**

**"Oh God...seriously..." Meta groaned as Nadina hooted and hollered still amped up about the whole thing.**


End file.
